


Breaking Curfew

by quixoticyongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixoticyongie/pseuds/quixoticyongie
Summary: Annoyance is the only emotion Taeil feels at the sight of Donghyuck. Or so he keeps telling himself.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Breaking Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> Sol wants wizard Taeil, Sol gets wizard Taeil. I hope this satisfies your craving, even if only a little uwu

Curfew patrol was one of the only prefect duties Taeil truly did not care for. Showing the new students the school for the first time, guiding them in their new lives as magicians in training, sharing his knowledge of the school and the classes, he loved that every time. But as the school year progressed, those responsibilities took up less of his time, and instead he was appointed to walk the empty hallways in search of rulebreakers. Being the punishing hand had never really appealed to Taeil in the same way it did to some of his fellow prefects. Especially the new ones in fifth year, seemed to enjoy deducting house points whenever they could get away with it.

Lost in thought, as he often was on these long nights, he almost missed the shadow moving to his left. He whipped his head around, and all thought of not enjoying punishment disappeared from his mind when he saw who the shadow belonged to. Lee Donghyuck looked like a deer caught in the headlights, trying to round a corner without being seen. But his shocked expression quickly melted away, a satisfied smirk taking its place as he recognised the Ravenclaw prefect. Taeil could feel his annoyance build already at the sight, considering how many house points he should deduct from Slytherin this time, even though no amount would make Donghyuck learn his lesson.

“Moon, the dutiful prefect, out on his rounds I see,” Donghyuck said in a low tone, clearly not worried about being caught out of bed anymore. The ease with which he spoke, even in a situation like this, made goosebumps appear on Taeil’s skin. Out of annoyance,of course.

“Shut up, Donghyuck, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?” Taeil asked, trying to lower his voice as to not wake up the portraits. He walked a little closer, Donghyuck meeting him halfway, which Taeil quickly realised was a mistake. Upholding authority in front of Lee Donghyuck was difficult enough without standing right next to him, their height difference becoming even more obvious. It didn’t help that Donghyuck favoured slightly heeled boots, making Taeil look very small in comparison. He tried to counter this by not breaking eye contact, staring at Donghyuck with what he hoped to be a steely expression. Judging by the way Donghyuck’s eyes seemed to shine with amusement in the moonlight, he wasn’t doing a very good job.

“I was hoping to run into you, Taeil, what else would I be doing in these empty hallways?” Donghyuck said, suddenly wearing an innocent expression. His gaze made Taeil look down, curse be these Slytherins and their silver tongues. He cleared his throat before looking back up, smirk back in place on Donghyuck’s face where it belonged.

“No amount of lying will get you out of this situation, so how about we just skip that step this time?” Taeil asked, tired of having to fight a battle every time he caught Donghyuck doing something he shouldn’t. But the comment seemed to have the opposite effect, Donghyuck taking a step closer with a confused expression, making Taeil take a step back.

“Are you gonna take away my house points? Punish me for seeking your attention?” Donghyuck pouted, making his cheeks puff out slightly. When he looked like this, no sign of devilry in his eyes, Taeil could almost feel his edges soften. He had to remind himself that Donghyuck was toying with him, that Donghyuck was doing all of this for his own benefit and amusement. 

“When you keep breaking the rules, that’s what you get,” Taeil said, jutting out his chin and shielding himself from the silky words the Slytherin spoke. But no matter how hard he tried to keep his front, he could feel those walls shake, as Donghyuck stepped even closer. Behind him was the cold stone wall, no more room for Taeil to step back. The close proximity made Taeil’s judgement cloudy, and he felt his steely resolve melt away against his will.

“Well how else would I do it, prefect? When breaking the rules makes you look at me like this, then why would I stop?” Donghyuck whispered, face so close, he didn’t need to speak any louder to be heard. Taeil looked down at Donghyuck’s lips, slightly parted, and much nearer than Taeil was used to. He barely noticed the faint touch of Donghyuck’s hand on his hip, much too entranced by his face to think about anything else. When he looked up to Donghyuck’s eyes again, the other was still looking at Taeil’s mouth, making him subconsciously lick his lips. The motion made Donghyuck look up, and for a couple of seconds, there was no lie between them, no wall of quips and jokes. The moment lingered, and then with a single step back, it was over, Donghyuck walking backwards towards the corner from where he had appeared, smirk back in place but not reaching his eyes.

“Until next time, Moon,” he said, and then without looking back, he rounded the corner, leaving Taeil breathless in the dark corridor. For every encounter, it was getting increasingly difficult for Taeil to convince himself that the feeling in his stomach was simply annoyance, nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/witchyrenjun)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/witchyrenjun)


End file.
